


It's About Bloody Time (You Back Off)

by Elizabeethan



Series: It's About Bloody Time Extras [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Smut, Voyeur Neal, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeethan/pseuds/Elizabeethan
Summary: Man, fuck this island. If there’s one thing that Neal Cassidy hasn’t missed, it’s this fucking island. Don’t get him wrong, he’s glad that he made it back here. Emma desperately needed his help saving Henry, so when the opportunity arose to come here via shadow, he only hesitated for a few moments.An AU of It’s About Bloody Time in which, rather than interrupting, Neal patiently waits for Emma and Hook to finish.(You don't have to read the series to enjoy this, but you'll get more of a story out of it if you do!)
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: It's About Bloody Time Extras [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971553
Comments: 18
Kudos: 61
Collections: Captain Swan in Neverland





	It's About Bloody Time (You Back Off)

**Author's Note:**

> So I hastily wrote a smutty voyeur-neal Neverland one shot and it’s basically crack. What does it say about me that I’ve written an AU of my own work?? I don't know. Not sure if I care to read too much into that.

Man, fuck this island. If there’s one thing that Neal Cassidy hasn’t missed, it’s this _fucking island._ Don’t get him wrong, he’s glad that he made it back here. Emma desperately needed his help saving Henry, so when the opportunity arose to come here via shadow, he only hesitated for a few moments.

He hates that he has to go to a damn stream for water. He hates that he has to pee on a tree. He hates that he has to sleep on the ground. But what he hates most is that when he sleeps on the ground, he’s next to Emma. And when Emma sleeps on the ground, she’s next to _him._

The idea of leaving the two of them alone together while he gets his water is sickening. Guilt set in the moment he stepped away from her. How could he leave her unprotected with the pirate? He has to get back to that clearing before something happens to Emma.

“Tell me what you want, Emma, and I swear I’ll give it to you,” he hears once he’s close enough to the clearing. What the hell? What could his Emma possibly want from Hook?

“Oh god,” she says back, quietly, as if she’s out of breath. And was that… what the hell was that sound?

“No, you can call me Killian, darling.” Emma moans. She _moans_. He knows that sound. He’s heard it a couple of times. She isn’t very vocal in bed, but there were a handful of times that she made that exact sound. “Here?” _Where?!_

She moans again. “You know where, Hook, dammit.”

“Aye, I suppose I do. You’ve also made it very, _very_ clear. Have you ever been this wet before, love?”

Okay, what the hell? They're nowhere near the water. Neal makes his way closer to the start of the clearing and sees their bodies across the way, pressed up against a tree. When he sees Emma’s face after Hook moves his own, he panics at the thought of being caught and collapses to the ground very ungracefully.

“What was that?” Emma asks, and Hook appears to still his hand that’s hidden between their bodies.

“Not sure. Perhaps a bird or a small animal?”

“Or a lost boy, or Neal, or my parents, or _Pan_.”

Okay, okay. Now they're sure to stop. Emma’s right, even though it’s just Neal, it would be downright unsafe to continue whatever the hell they're doing now. Not to mention, nauseating.

“I’ll go check.” _Fuck._

“No, no it’s fine. I’m sure it was nothing. If it was anyone, they would’ve stopped us by now. Or shot us.”

“Too right, love,” Hook says, and now that Neal isn’t in danger of being found out, he moves a leaf out of his line of sight and see’s that they're kissing. _Kissing_. They're making out. It’s nasty. It’s also… affecting something unfortunate within him.

“Ugh,” Emma says, and the sound of her voice is _so sexy._ Like, how could she be so turned on by a mutilated murderer?

“Good?”

“Yes,” she hisses, and Neal can barely make out the almost pained look on her face as she bites her bottom lip. Neal can’t see what Hook is doing with his hidden hand, but he has a hunch.

“Do you want me to keep going?”

She scoffs. “If you stop right now, I will literally kill you.”

Hook growls. Like, he literally _growls._ Neal suddenly feels a bug crawling up his arm and he shuffles a bit too loudly to swat it away, but they don’t seem to notice, because when he looks back up at them, Emma’s legs are bare. _Where did her pants go?_ Ah, they're on the ground next to Hook. Along with her boots. And her panties. And _what is happening?!_

“If we had more time, I would get on my knees right now and taste you.”

Well, that’s crass.

What’s also crass is how tight Neal’s pants have become, and _fuck_ , is it even possible to get rid of a boner this big without taking action?

“Next time. Right now, I want you inside me.”

“Next time, eh?” The sound that comes out of Hook’s throat is borderline disturbing. Hell, all of this is disturbing.

“Don’t press your lu— _aaaah_ , fuck. Yes.”

Another grunt, growl, moan. “There, love? What about if I put my thumb here?”

Honest to god. The moan that leaves Emma Swan’s lips… Shit, could Neal go to jail right now?

“ _Fuck,_ don’t stop. Please don’t stop, Hook. Right there.”

Neal doesn’t put his hand on his crotch. He _doesn’t,_ okay?

“You're so wet for me love. I can’t recall a time when I’ve been with a woman who was this aroused after mere moments. _Fuck_ , you're so tight.”

“For you,” Neal hears her whisper. What the hell does that mean? 

She shouts. If they were trying to stay quiet, they're failing miserably. Seriously, did they just forget that Neal was planning on coming back?

“Shh, love. I’ll have to stop if you can’t stay quiet. Can you stay quiet?” How… how did he make that into a sex thing? How?

She whimpers. Emma Swan _whimpers._

“Fuck, Killian, keep doing that. I’m close.”

“How close, darling?”

“So— _fuck—_ Hook, don’t stop. I’m so, so close. Fuck.”

This is insane. Isn’t her back hurting? Isn’t she getting scratched up by the tree? And how is Hook holding her up still? Isn’t she heavy? Why aren’t his legs cramping? How is he physically able to hold her up and thrust _that hard_ at the same time? Isn’t he an old man by now?

Neal cringes at the sounds that Hook makes, at the dirty words coming from his mouth and landing on his Emma’s skin. He cringes, also, at the sounds that Emma makes in return, having almost never made them for him.

“Fuck, Emma, squeeze me just like that. I’m close too, love.”

“Don’t stop—” her words are cut off by her own shouting, and Neal supposes that she’s finishing based on the outrageously erotic look on her face and the moans that she apparently isn’t capable of just holding the hell in.

“Where should I—”

“In me. Finish inside me.”

It’s as if Hook doesn’t need to be told twice, the dirty bastard. Based on the sounds he makes and the violent thrusting, he’s following her orders. _Ugh._ He should’ve interrupted this when he had the chance.

Neal isn’t really able to think. He desperately wants to reach a hand in his pants, but he isn’t as adolescent and disturbed as these two apparently are. By the time he gets his bearings back, he notices that Emma has her damn pants back on and is zipping up a boot.

“I’m not saying a regret it,” she says. _Why not?_

“Aye, I know what you mean love.”

“I’d just rather focus on… on what we’re here to do. Then maybe…”

“Then maybe you’d consider…”

“Yeah.”

_Fucking great._

“Well, _that_ was interesting, eh Baelfire?”

He jumps, almost thankful for the rude and sudden voice cutting through the air as it’s brought his erection down a bit.

“Pan, what the hell do you want?”

“Oh, I just wanted to make sure that you saw what I did. Some of the Lost Boys told me that the Captain and his lady were having a _very_ good time out here while you were away.”

He scoffs. “That’s none of my business.”

“You don’t believe they’ve just made it your business, Bae?”

He rolls his eyes. “What do you want, seriously?”

“ _Seriously_ ,” he mocks. “Nothing really. I just hope that nothing… comes out of this little dalliance. We wouldn’t want any superfluous… _surprises_ , would we?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Neal huffs as he moves to stand from his position on the ground, rolling his eyes again and brushing off his front before moving a few branches to the side and loudly making an entrance into the clearing.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow me on tumblr elizabeethan.tumblr.com and that comments and kudos are my life source!!!!


End file.
